Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling
and wise♂philosophers. Pictured (descending from top to bottom): Van Darkholme, Mark Wolff, Danny Lee, and Billy Herrington. A quartet widely considered to be the main characters of the Gachimuchi universe. Honorable mentions are Anthony Capriati, Steve Cassidy, Duncan Mills, Seth Dickens, and T.J. Cummings.]] Gachimuchi (Japanese: ガチムチ), Gatimuti, or Gachi in short, is a subculture and genre of fan-made videos originating from Japan, which involves editing wrestling videos. Name "Gachimuchi" is derived from two Japanese terms: "gacchiri" (がっちり, "muscular", "athletic"), and "muchimuchi" (ムチムチ; "chubby", "throbbing"). In Japanese sources, "Wrestling (Series)" (レスリング （シリーズ）) is used more often. History On September 30, 2007, a video clip from the late Billy Herrington's inclusion in the Can-Am Productions produced film, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga as a bait-and-switch video, as "Professional-Pants Wrestling" (本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング, Honkaku-teki Gachimuchi Pantsu Resuringu). It nonetheless gained more than 5.5 million views in less than five years, and spawned many musical remixes and comedic edited videos involving him and other characters, under various tags, such as "Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling" (ガチムチ パンツ レスリング), or simply "Wrestling (Series)" (レスリング （シリーズ）-- the tag most-often used by its Japanese fandom), "Forest Fairy" (森の妖精, Mori no Yousei) and "Philosophy" (哲学, Tetsugaku -- commonly used by Chinese fanbase). At some time within its early years in Japan, the Gachimuchi fandom had a strong rivalry against another fandom that made parodies of poorly-made homoerotic videos that were known as "Manatsu no Yoru no Inmu" (真夏の夜の淫夢, "A Midsummer Night's Lewd Dream"), or simply "Inmu" (淫夢) for short. That playfully-creative fandom, known as "Inmu-chu" (淫夢厨, an insulting term), was notable for being among the most popular fandoms in Nico Nico Douga, but was also notorious for fans who behave as nuisances. Some videos were drowned in waves of nauseatingly-colored comments that consisted of flame wars between Gachi fans and Inmu-chu. Nonetheless, it became popular in the United States and Canada (where its source videos originated), due to local audiences being amused by the sources and their characters depicted in bizarre ways. Ever since, it has gained audiences outside Japan, in other countries such as Taiwan, China, Russia (as shown in Youtube videos and comments in the American section for Nico Nico Gachimuchi source videos), Poland, and Ukraine, whereas its Inmu rivals have been relegated to Nico Nico Douga and Japan due to a lack of interested foreign audiences. Examples File:Ultimate Muscle Roller Legend|The video that provided a significant amount of attention to Gachimuchi. File:【Gachimuchi】 Spring Time|A video later created in 2012 utilizing sound clips from the Wrestling Series videos on Nico Nico Douga. File:F Gayonetta|A video with special effects featuring the character Mark Wolff in his film appearances. Trivia * Gachimuchi is also a name for a subgenre of "boys love" or "bara" (薔薇, "rose"), an art or fiction genre involving homosexual characters. Among English-speaking fans of the subgenre, it is referred simply as "bara". * "Gachi" also resembles the Japanese word "kachi", which means "victory", or the suffix "-gachi", which means "able to do" (both are written as "勝ち"). * Some aspects of Gachimuchi, especially in the Japanese fanbase, were influenced by the Inmu fandom, such as one of Van Darkholme's nicknames being "TDN" due to his resemblance to one of the main Inmu characters. ** Just as annoying Inmu fans are called "Inmu-chu" (淫夢厨), annoying Japanese Gachi fans are called "Resuringu-chu" (レスリング厨) or "Re-chu" (レ厨) * As much of the sources for Gachimuchi were from gay pornography videos, many scenes in the videos had to be cut or censored, to comply with the rules of the websites that these videos are being posted in. See also * Memes * International Wrestling Festival * Sources External links * The Nico Nico Douga video that started it all. (NSFW) * Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) * Wrestling Series article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) Category:Browse Category:Memes